Black Wing
by Lenna Aizawa
Summary: Cat Morteneze is a demon-human hybrid. Her father is a demon king. Having run away at five to Gotham city where the now fourteen almost fifteen-year-old puts her powers to good use as the hero Black Wing. When one of her best friends Robin asks her to join the newly formed Young Justice she gladly joins. Watch as the young demon becomes one of the best heroes known to use. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Cat, Cat Morteneze and I'm a demon. Well technically I'm only part demon but who cares. My mom was human and my dads a demon king making me a princess. I ran away when I was five. I learned how to fight and fend for my self. I have the ability to create things out of thin air and am not half bad at demon magic. I mostly create food, clothes, weapons, and cars. At ten I started protecting the people of Gotham on the down low. I've become known as Black Wing and am close friends with Robin the boy wonder. Right now I am a fourteen-year-old who lives in a nice apartment in the nicer part of Gotham City.

"Cat what are you thinking about?" my friend Andria asks.

"Nothing much just a book I'm writing why?" I respond.

Actually, I was thinking about some supernatural things I've been sensing in Gotham lately but she doesn't need to know that now does she.

"You spaced out for the **fiftieth** time today. So might I ask what's wrong?" she says to me.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," I say covering for my self and that's not exactly a lie. I was out late patroling with Robin plus after patrol, I spent three hours working on a book I'm writing.

"Well get some sleep when you get home," Andria says, "We still have dance practice at six and you're the best on the team."

Oh yeah and I'm in competitive dance. I'm decent at dancing and I enjoy it quite a bit. Ugh, and I promised one of my best friends Artemis I'd help her study for her English test next week. If I was a full-blooded demon then I wouldn't need to sleep but I'm still part human and humans need to sleep. Whatever at least I can go longer than most without sleep.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and the start of my creative writing class. My personal favorite.

I turn to Andria and say, "Well see you later Dri," and run off to my creative writing class.

Even in my six-inch heeled boots, I can run pretty fast. I brush my chestnut hair highlighted with dirty blond. My hair naturally looks like this when hundreds of girls at my school get it Profesional done to look like mine. I let my hair cover my odd pale purple eyes that have this weird glow to them. Most people would wear colored contacts or try to hide it but I like my eye color. I suits my personality perfectly so why hide it.

Once I'm in the classroom I take my usual seat in the back corner by the window.

"Hello, Cat," the teacher Miss. Cordelia says smiling at me, "First one here as always."

Miss. Cordelia is by far my favorite teacher in this school. She just lets us write whatever in a spiral as long as we have at least twenty pages written every other Friday. If not she takes five points off for every page missing of whatever your writing. I never have a problem with it because I always manage to write twenty pages in one class.

"I love this class and I can't help but get here as fast as my little five-foot fame can get me here," I tell her honestly.

"I know you do Cat. You have a gift when it comes to writing my love. One day you will be a famous author I'm sure of it," she tells me beaming.

I blush at her compliment and thank her.

She greets the rest of the class and I start working on my most recent story about a serial killer who nobody suspects to be the small quiet girl in the back of the class named Magnoria. For the rest of the class, I write from Magnoria's point of view about her killing people and how stupid she thinks everyone is to think that it's impossible for her to be the murder just because she's small, quiet, and shy.

Once school ends I head home and take a nap so I don't fall asleep while helping Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up from my nap exactly at five thirty. I stretch like a cat and slip out of my bed. I need to be at dance practice in thirty minutes shit I need to hurry or I'll be late for practice for the fifth time in a row. I glance at my school uniform and decide to change out of it before I leave. The knee length navy blue dress, black suit jacket, and black tights just aren't really my style. I imagine washed out light blue ripped jeans and a black weaved with pale purple infinity scarf and they appear on my bed. I smile and grab a black tank top and pale purple sweater out of my closet and a pair of beaten up black converse. The outfit looks perfect and I add my signature black angle wing necklace to the outfit and grab my dance duffel bag on the way out the door.

Artemis my fellow dancer on the dance team and my long time best friend was waiting out side in her beaten up car for me. She's wearing dark blue shorts, a white tank top, and her leather jacket that stops half way down her ribs.

As I climb into the car I pull my hair into a high pony tail and greet her, "Hey, Artemis. Thanks for picking me up. I owe you big time."

"Any time Kitty Cat," She says using the nickname that she's had for me since we were five.

Artemis is one the only two people I have ever told my whole story the second being my other best friend Dick Grayson A.K.A. Robin. They didn't treat me different after I told them I am part demon or princess of a demon kingdom. They treat me the same and I love them for that. Those two are like family to me and I would do anything to protect them. I mean anything and they would do the same for me. We see each other as family and we are even if we aren't related by blood.

We pull up at the dance studio and get out of her car and walk in. The whole team is there and the dance instructor smile at us.

"I'm glad that you two are on time today," She says with a nod to us then she directs all of us, "Go change into your dance outfits and be back in here in twenty minutes."

We head into the locker room and I get out my black leggings, dark purple tank top, and black dance shall. I tie it and pull on my black and purple dance shoes. I leave on all my jewelry and wait for Artemis to finish changing then the two off us walk out together. I clip the stay stands of hair back with a black angel wing bobby pin and start warming up. I put my earbuds in and listen to the nightcore version of courtesy call which I'm using as my song at the completion in two weeks from now.

 _"Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_  
 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
 _Everybody sing, hey-O_  
 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_  
 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club_  
 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
 _Everybody sing, hey-O_  
 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_  
 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_  
 _When it hits it shakes me to the core_  
 _And makes me stronger than before_  
 _It's not a question about trust_  
 _but will you stand with us_  
 _Can you feel it, make it real?_

 _I think it might wash away tonight_  
 _Awaken from this never ending fight_  
 _It takes more than meets the eye_  
 _This war we're fighting it's not just rotting_

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_  
 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
 _Everybody sing, hey-o_  
 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_  
 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _There's a rumble in the floor_  
 _So get prepared for war_  
 _When it hits it'll knock you to the ground_  
 _When it shakes up everything around_  
 _But survival is a must_  
 _So will you stand with us_  
 _Can you feel it, make it real_  
 _Make me feel it_

 _I think it might wash away tonight_  
 _Awaken from this never ending fight_  
 _It takes more than meets the eye_  
 _This war we're fighting is not just rotting_

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_  
 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
 _Everybody sing, hey-o_  
 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_  
 _This your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_  
 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
 _We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_  
 _Everybody sing, hey-o_  
 _Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more_  
 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_  
 _This your last warning, a courtesy call"_

The song finishes and I finish my routine perfectly and I can't stop smiling. I love dancing. It was one of the few things that my parents were fine with me doing before I ran away all those years ago. I dance for myself nobody else. I don't dance to please other people, I dance because it's something I enjoy. I don't care if I win completions or not I just care about enjoying myself while doing one of my favorite things in the world. I guess that's why I'm so good at dancing because I don't feel pressured to win, I don't get nervous brake downs because I am scared that I won't win because I just don't care if I win or not as long as I have fun doing what I love. To me winnings just an added bonus . I don't dance to please other people, I dance because it's something I like to do and I don't give a flying fuck what people think of me. In all honesty I couldn't care less what people thought off me. They can hate me all they want I don't care. To me most people are a bunch of stupid idiots who can burn in Hell for all I care. Though there are a few humans who I think are pretty cool that I don't mind hanging out with.

We practice our routines for the next hour and a half. A few people ask me for help with their routines and I help master whatever their having trouble with by telling them to let the music guide your movement and to let go of all their worry and just have fun dancing. They do and soon they are flowing through their routines with ease. I smile as I watch them dance before going back to practicing my routine. I hum along to the song as it plays on a loop and flow through the complicated routine the words to the song and the rhythm imprinting it's self into my mind as I dance. I let the music guide me as I dance and let the song take over my thoughts and stop thinking about everything and enjoy myself while I do what I love.

Mrs. Lorte the instructor stands in the front and gets every ones attention and says," Good work today everyone. You can go change back into your other cloths and before you leave I want to talk to everyone."

I turn off Courtesy Call and go to change Artemis at my side. I change back into my washed out ripped pale blue jeans, black tank top, pale purple sweater, black infinity scarf weaved with a pale purple design, and beaten up black black converse. I take out the black angel wing bobby pin along with the simple ones and but them in my bag with my dance clothes and take my hair out of the pony tail and put it in a simple braid. I look in the full length mirror and smile at how I look in the outfit with my hair braided. I look pretty like this unlike with my school outfit.

Artemis and I wait for every one to finish changing so Mrs. Lorte can tell us what she wishes to and we can get back to my place and I can help Artemis study. After another fifteen minutes every one has changed and is waiting for Mrs. Lorte to begin her announcement.

Mrs. Lorte stands in front of us and we fall silent, "As you most likely know I work for a middle school theater arts department and they want a few of you to help with the musical next month. I'll give you time to think and if you want to help just tell me and I'll sign you up for it. If you can't that's fine with me but if you can I'll be grateful. That's all girls. Until next time lady's."

The other girls erupt into a mop of voices as they talk about the news. Artemis and I head for her car and drive to my place.

"Are you spending the night Artemis?" I ask her as we pull up to my apartment complex.

"If you'll let me," she responds.

I smile at her and say, "You can always stay at my place. Why do you think I keep a shit ton of cloths for you in my closet?"

We laugh and she hugs me, "Your an amazing friend Cat. 


End file.
